


Nathaniel's Apology

by caterinawrites



Series: Comicbook [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, how reverser should have ended, i declare it so, make it gay you cowards, their ship name is comicbook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: After the events of Reverser, everything turned out okay, but something is still bothering Nathaniel...





	Nathaniel's Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of people complained that Nath didn't apologize to Marc for his reaction in the park, so I made this exist. Whooo, who would have thought I'd be defending the tomato. Damn, canon. Ya got me.

Nathaniel sat back on the stool in the art room, stretching his arms out in front of him with a grunt. Marc worked busily beside him, lids hooded contently as he scribbled down notes for the story, and Nathaniel pursed his lips guiltily. Everything had worked out for them after Ladybug set everything back to normal, but something was still eating at him.

“Hey…Marc?” He started hesitantly, and Marc looked up from his journal, cocking a brow.

“Yeah?” He tilted his head a little, and Nathaniel clenched his hands into fists against his thighs.

“I- Yesterday at the park was- I shouldn’t have- I mean, what I’m trying to say is…” He took a deep breath, cheeks flushing a little under Marc’s curious gaze. “I’m sorry for how I reacted. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions like that.”

“Oh…well, it’s okay now. Ladybug-”

“No, it isn’t.” Nathaniel shook his head, fixing his gaze on the half-drawn comic on the table before him. “The thing is I’m not used to trusting people with my feelings ever since…but that’s not an excuse for what I did. I mean, your writing was so good that I thought it was the real deal, and I should have listened to you. I’m really sorry, Marc.”

Marc eyed him for a moment before a shy smile curled on his lips, and he placed his hand over Nathaniel’s gently. “I forgive you. Honestly, I should have been braver in asking you myself instead of relying on Marinette. She means well, but…”

“Sometimes her clumsiness just leads to disaster?” Nathaniel cocked a brow, and the two shared a laugh. “Your writing is really good, Marc. I’m happy to work with you.”

Marc’s cheeks flushed at that, and he lowered his gaze to his lap, tugging at his hair. Nathaniel shifted on his stool, clearing his throat.

“There’s just one thing I think we should tweak in our story…just a suggestion for character development if you want,” He said, waving his arms frantically.

“Okay, what is it?” Marc asked, leaning in with an encouraging smile.

“Um, well right now Mightyllustrator and Ladybug are kind of into each other, but I think that Chat Noir and Ladybug are such a good team that maybe eventually they should end up together,” Nathaniel said, tapping his fingers on the table awkwardly.

“But I thought that Mightyllustrator was head over heels for Ladybug?” Marc’s eyebrows furrowed, and Nathaniel shifted a little.

“Well, he’s based off me, and at the time I was really into Ladybug, but now…” He glanced up at Marc, cheeks burning. “I haven’t been thinking about her.”

“Okay, so what do you think we should do with Mightyllustrator then?” Marc asked, flipping to a new page in his notebook to jot down notes. “Maybe Queen Wasp could join the team and become good and-”

“Actually, I was thinking that maybe he and Reverser could maybe hit it off, um, since you and I make a great team they could- just for the story, uh, just something to think about. We don’t have to decide on anything right now…” He sank down in his seat, picking up a pencil and resuming his sketch with pursed lips.

Marc’s eyes widened in shock, his blush spreading up to his ears, and he faced forward as well, rubbing the back of his neck. “I think that could work.”

“Okay, great.” Nathaniel said, clearing his throat, and the two resumed working in silence.

Alix leaned against the table with Marinette as they watched from across the room and shook her head. “This is so painful to watch.”

“I think it’s cute,” Marinette giggled. “Those two are made for each other.”

“Just don’t go meddling again. You saw how well that went last time,” Alix said pointedly, and Marinette slumped in her chair with puffed cheeks, prompting a laugh from her friend.

It was true that Nathaniel and Marc were too shy for their own good, but Alix knew that they would come together in their own time. She just wished that she didn’t have to watch.


End file.
